


I Need You So Much

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [31]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Coffee Shops, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Injury, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rain, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Post-PE2. After waking up from a passionate dream, Aya found herself needed to be pleased. So she decided to sneak out to clear that thought away. Soon he found her and decided to help her with this problem. Pairing(s): Aya/Kyle, one-shot.





	I Need You So Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Floresfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Need This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220598) by [Floresfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire). 



> I do not own Parasite Eve or any of the characters. They belong to Square-Enix. I asked Floresfire (also know as Hellflores on FanFiction) if I could copy her story, "I Need This" and she said yes. As long I credit her. But I changed several words and lines from the original story for my story, including adding a new scene. So here you go Floresfire, here's an Parasite Eve lemon story for you. Ask me any questions you have about the game series and I'll answer them. So grab some chocolate ice cream and enjoy!

**September 8, 2001**

**New York City, NY**

It was just a rainy night in the New York borough of Manhattan. Rain poured down so hard that it was like tiny little meteorites hitting the surface at 250 miles per hour.

Inside the two-story house were two people who meet during the Shelter Incident an year ago, Aya Brea and Kyle Madigan. The couple were in their bedroom on the bed, kissing each other slowly and passionately. They were touching each other in which they were fully naked and warm. Kyle slowly released the kiss and brush her blonde hair.

"I always thought you were beautiful but...I never knew you were so beautiful." Kyle whispered to Aya, making her blush lightly. She slowly raised his need by his chin, staring into his brown eyes.

"Kyle...please fuck me...I need you so much." Aya said seductively as he caress her cheek softly and they smiled.

"I will. I need you too ever since we've met at Dryfield. It made me realize how important you are to me...I love you Aya." Kyle responded as he spread her legs wide open and held his erection with his right hand. "You ready?"

"Yes..." Aya replied.

"Okay." Kyle said as he placed the tip of his cock on her pussy, signaling that he was about to enter her.

With one huge thrust, he-

* * *

 

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Aya screamed silently as she woke up from a wet dream. "Damn...why these dreams keep coming to me?!" She looked at the window and saw it was raining very hard. Aya was wearing a black robe and white slippers.

After the Shelter Incident, Aya moved back to New York City with her clone sister, Eve Brea, to start a new life. And about seven days ago, they were reunited with Kyle at the museum. And after that, Aya begin to have sexual fantasies of her and Kyle. She want to tell him but she is too shy to say it to his face. Whenever she had this feeling, either they turn into dreams or she'll pleasure herself by rubbing her breasts softly and slowly rub her womanhood. But she would really like it if Kyle would make love to her. It would be so wonderful to Aya.

Now that's she's awake, she decided to get out of the house and clear her thoughts. Aya tried not to think about what will happen if Kyle followed her. It would be too emotional to her.

Aya got out of bed and went to the closet to grab a coat and umbrella. Then, she slowly open the door and exit the bedroom, leaving Kyle all alone to sleep. Originally, she would tell Eve that she's leaving, but Aya had the fear that Eve will tell Kyle. She grabbed her car keys and open the front door. But not before putting her coat on and opening up her umbrella. Afterwards, she walked outside and close the door.

Aya got into her car and with the car keys, she started the engine. Sighing, she drove off from her house and into the businesses of Manhattan. It was only 10:30 PM, so most of them were closed. She past some shops and restaurants, stopping at her favorite place. It was a small coffee shop that has a large coffee cup sign lit up and a sign that says, "Coffee Diner".

She got out of her car and entered there, greeting the aroma of coffee, donuts and other foods at the door. Aya loved this place since 1996. So far, it's been a four-year abstinent after she left to go to Los Angeles, came back after the Shelter Incident, and she now works for the NYPD again. She usually take Kyle and Eve to get them some food and drinks in the morning or for lunch.

She shuffled to the counter where a man stood; a forest green apron tied around his waist. He looked a little tired, but was smiling.

"Hello, Miss. What can I get for you?" The man asked with an inviting smile.

Aya offered a small, warm slime to the worker. "Yes. What do you usually serve at this hour?"

"Well, we usually serves the same thing: coffee, donuts. But there's an difference in the late night menu. We serve regular food, such as burgers and cupcakes. We serve very delicious dessert, such as cookies." The man replied.

"Okay. I want a cup of hot chocolate, two strawberry donuts and a cheeseburger with fries. I want nothing but cheese, ketchup and mustard on my burger. And oh, I want a dozen strawberry cheesecake cookies, please."

He nodded and poured the drink as she watched from behind the counter. Aya paid the food, thanked the man and searched for a table, leaving a tip on the counter. She found a table by the window and sat down.

Aya curled her fingers around the paper cup, instantly feeling the warmth against her hand. She sighed in sadness and tore a section from her donut and popped it into her mouth, chewing it through. The donuts reminded her of her job. She loved chocolate and strawberry ones, often liking them with sprinkles or jelly-filled ones.

Now, she was starting to forget about her dream that she had several minutes ago. She sipped her hot chocolate as she took a bite of her burger. It was a calming night and so far, nobody had followed her.

That will soon change.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Kyle decided to go check on Eve to see if she's still awake. He turned on the light and...

...realized that Aya is gone!

"Oh my god, she's gone!" Kyle yelled, as he rushed out of bed and discovered that he was naked. Embarrassed that Eve might see him like this, he put on some black boxers and a red shirt before exiting the bedroom. Then, he went to her room to wake Eve up from her sleep.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Eve asked him as she yawned.

"I hate to say this, but Aya left without telling either one of us." Kyle replied in a calm tone.

"WHAT?! How can she do that?!" Eve asked in a panicking tone.

"I'm going to search town to find her. By the way, want me to bring you something back?" Kyle said.

"Yeah, I want a jelly-filled donut with strawberry frosting and sprinkles and hot chocolate, please." Eve said to him as she smiled.

"Okay. I'll bring you back that." Kyle told her while exiting her room and grabbing an umbrella in the living room. Once done, he open the door and saw that it was now raining heavily. Opening the umbrella up, he walked out of the door and closed it. Her car was gone, so he decided to walk in this rainstorm.

Back at the coffee shop, Aya had finished eating except the strawberry cheesecake cookies. She took another sip of her hot chocolate and after it was gone, she'd asked for a refill. He gave her the full cup and walked away.

Aya stared at the window, watching the rain fall down from the skies. She softly begin to cry as tears started to fall down on her face. Why does she keep having these dreams? Does she really love him with all of her heart?

Meanwhile, Kyle had reached the business area after walking for 26 minutes (their house was in the neighborhoods). By now, he was starting to become soaking wet due to the wind. He checked Lauren's house first to see if she's there, but she wasn't. Then, he'd checked three more neighbors and so far, no luck. Sighing, he decided to go to the coffee shop to get what Eve wanted.

Aya was about to request more donuts when she heard the bell ringed. To her surprise...

...it was Kyle. But he was wet from the rain and looked very tired, mostly due to sleepiness and walking from their home.

She decided to hide under the chair so he wouldn't spot her and have a chat with her. Aya watched as he ordered some food and the man put it in a bag.

"Thanks. Hey, I'm sensing that somebody here." Kyle said to the man. "Ever have a wife or a woman before?"

"Yep. Also had two kids. I work here to make some money." The man said.

Suddenly, Kyle sniffed something, something that is so similar. Perfume. He don't know what's the perfume is coming from.

"That smell...is it coming from you?"

"No. I wear cologne." The man said.

"I'm looking for a blonde woman with blue eyes. She looked like in her 20s." Kyle explained.

"Somebody was here, but I afraid she went to the bathroom. Go check." The man said.

When Kyle walked past to her table and went to the bathroom, Aya rushed to the front door and exit the building. She ran for a good mile before she stopped.

Aya was happy that she's away from having an emotional outburst. But it didn't last long as when she walked...

...and fell down on the sidewalk after tripping a curb! She groaned in pain as she got up, only to fall back down. Her left ankle was swollen and purple, meaning she had suffered a sprain. Getting up, Aya walked for the next few miles, crying out in pain each step.

Back at the coffee shop, Kyle left the bathroom in disappointment.

"Damn...she's not there. But if she's wasn't there, where is she?" Kyle asked in an angry tone.

At outside, she finally decided to turn back and walk to the coffee shop, hoping that Kyle had already left. Once there, she fell back down, crying again not only the pain, but the sadness of her heart.

Aya got into the car and laid down on the back seat, her hand was on the affected ankle. She looked out the window and saw Kyle, exiting the coffee shop.

"Great...I'll never find-" Kyle started to say, but was interrupted by the sounds of pain and crying. He turned around to her car, suddenly seeing Aya. She was also soaking wet from the rain.

Rushing to the car, he opens the door and pulled Aya out of there.

"Alright! You better have a good reason what you snuck out of the house without permission!" Kyle yelled at her.

"..." Aya didn't say anything. Instead, she was struggling to stand up and worried that Kyle will see her sprain.

"Come on. Tell me what happened..." Kyle said.

"I-I...." Suddenly, Aya fell into his arms, crying normally before she fell on the ground again. Kyle quickly came up with a conclusion and was now worried.

"Aya! Are you hurt?" Kyle asked her in a sweet, calm voice.

"N-no-yes. Yes, I am." Aya said quietly. She was in pain.

"Where's the pain coming from?"

Aya didn't hesitate to show the sprain to him by sitting down on the car. The swollen had got a little big because of the rain. Kyle just looked at the ankle in shock and worried.

"Oh my...is it broken?" Kyle asked her again.

"I don't think so. Still can move, but with moderate pain." Aya replied.

"Let me take you to the doctor first. Then, we'll have a talk. You really need medical attention." Kyle explained.

"O-okay." Aya said quietly as he carried her to her car. She handed him the car keys and he start the engine. Then, he drove to the hospital.

The visit was only 15 minutes long. First, her doctor ask her questions about her history. Then, he did tests, such as taking her temperature and checking her ears. Finally, he focused on the ankle.

The doctor said that Kyle need to apply some ice pack on her ankle and held it there for a while as the doctor placed an ACE bandage on her ankle. Then he told them that it is recommended that she takes over-the-counter pain reliever medicine to reduce the pain and swelling. Kyle thanked the doctor as they exited the hospital and he drove back to the house. It was still raining during the entire time.

Once there, he took Aya to the bedroom and place her on the bed. Then, he left for several seconds before coming back with a ice pack.

"Here you go." Kyle said as he placed the ice pack on Aya's ankle and place a pillow to prop her foot up on.

"Thank you." Aya said.

"Now tell me what's wrong..."

"Okay. Ever since the reunion, I've been having fantasies about you and me." Aya said as she blushed wildly.

"Tell me what it is...I won't laugh, I promise." Kyle said.

"Please fuck me! I've been having these thoughts of us having sex. I need you to fuck me, please! I'd dream at you at night naked. I wish you'd fuck me with your long, hard cock... the way it would glisten when I would suck on it hard... and the way you would keep fucking my ass until every ounce of cum you have is right inside me. So please, fuck me!" Aya begged him dearly.

"Y-you really want to?! But why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kyle asked her as he brush her hair.

"Because I was too shy. I thought you might think I'm...a slut."

"No, I don't think that at all. You're important to me." Kyle smiled. "Plus, I often have the same thought too."

"Well, we're awake and I think Eve is asleep, so...you think we can have sex now?" Aya asked nicely.

"You really want to?" Kyle replied as he questioned her.

"Yes. We can."

"But about your ankle...can you try to hold the ice pack on it?" Kyle said.

"I can try to. But now...we finally alone." Aya said, whispering the last part.

Kyle slowly caress her cheek as he kissed her softly. Aya tasted like strawberry, knowing how much she likes to eat strawberries and he tasted like chocolate. She blushed as she returned the kiss as they both moan softly to each other. Kyle managed to turned the kiss into a passionate one as he inject his tongue deep inside her mouth. Aya wrapped her arms all around him in a soothing way as she managed to slip in her tongue as well, resulting in a French kiss. So far, Aya managed to dominate him half-way, but Kyle managed to swim all around those teeth and gums, resulting in a passionate moan from Aya herself.

When they released the kiss, Kyle started to undo her black robe as Aya took his shirt off, showing off his tone chest and ripped abs.

"You like to work out?" Aya said as she raised a eyebrow.

"Of course. It helps me keep fit and healthy." Kyle told her.

As he finished his sentence, he finally got the strap off the robe. When he pulled the robe away from her body, he gasped when he saw the most beautiful thing ever and it was...

...a naked Aya.

Kyle was amazed and speechless of her full nude figure. Those long shapely legs, her succulent 36 C breasts, her wide hips, slim waist, and shaved womanhood. Not to mention that she got a banging bubble butt too. This sight made him got an instant erection, forming a bulge in his boxers.

"You look...look...beautiful." Kyle stuttered.

"Thank you...since you saved my ankle, how about you return the favor by pleasuring me?" Aya said in a sensual voice.

"I glad to do that for you." Kyle smiled.

First, he teased her by grabbing her right breast and lick her nipple with his tongue. Her breasts felt so soft like a fluffy pillow. Then, after a while, he licked the left nipple. Her moans sounded like angles to him.

Afterwards, her nipples were hard. Kyle move down to her very tight pussy and gave a kiss to it. He felt his mouth water with hunger and excitement. Kyle often wondered what Aya taste like from here.

Kyle sent his tongue straight into her clit, teasing her with several mini-licks. To his enjoyment, Aya tasted wonderful. He never imagined that her womanhood had such a cherry flavor (she used body wash, just to let everyone know). And he knows how much they loved cherries, especially cherry pie. He didn't want to stop tasting her, he want to keep going. Kyle then lick her clit, making her spasm.

"Ohhhh, Kyle!" Aya moaned loudly.

"Mmmmm...you tasted like cherries." Kyle muffled.

"Why, thank...you." Aya said as she moaned at the same time.

Kyle began to suck on her clit while at the same time, he was rubbing her walls. His tongue even managed to penetrate that wet clit back and forth like he was actually fucking it nice and hard. He started circling around her, once again making her scream his name more. His tongue was slightly long to Aya. Either way, she was loving this.

However, after all the sucking and licking for 3 minutes straight, Aya couldn't hold her orgasm much longer.

"KYLE, I'M GONNA-!" She shouted.

With one last lick, Aya let out a huge moan as she squirted all over Kyle's face and mouth with her fluids. Each one satisfying and sugary than the next. Kyle swallowed it and with that big tongue of his, he managed to clean up the rest of her cum that was dripping around her pussy.

Separating from her already wet clit, Kyle looked up at Aya who was pacing with each breath.

"Kyle, that was amazing..." Aya sighed.

"Yeah, not as amazing..." Kyle said as he pulled his boxers off. "...as this."

Aya gasped when she saw his member, which was 10-inches long. It looked so big to her, wondering if it could fit her. Originally, this would be the part where she suck him. But due to her sprained ankle, she'll save that for another time. She want to get straight to the point.

"It's...huge!" Aya exclaimed.

"Yeah. Even the guys know I had a huge cock. And no...I'm not gay." Kyle said, as he chuckled on the last part.

"I feel the same way. Back when I was working at MIST, I had an lesbian relationship with Jodie. We only made love once...so, I'm may be bisexual." Aya blushed.

"Seems like we had a lack of sexual partners in the past." Kyle shrugged.

"I know."

Smirking for the hell of it, Kyle managed to keep her legs spread and to go on top of her, carefully placing his throbbing manhood around her groin.

"Are you sure you want this?" Kyle whispered.

"Yes. Just please, fuck me." Aya whispered back.

With her approval, Kyle shoved his entire ten inches inside her, breaking out a moan from her. He then gyrated his hips nicely, thrusting onto her wet walls in perfect motion as he grunted. It hurts a lot for Aya (since she's nearly an virgin), but thanks to the wetness of her womanhood, the pain went away. Kyle went in deeper and deeper, bringing in more melodious moans and squeals coming from Aya. He plugged her in so deep, that the base of his cock was this close enough to reaching her womb.

While he kept on fucking her hard and nice, Kyle managed to give in quite a squeeze to her breasts. It was like squeezing into a melon, or like a big water balloon. He grabbed on it hard, and gave her an arousing lick around the nipple. Kyle flicked his tongue up and down, into circles and even slurp just to make those nipples very erect and hard to perfection. He managed to go to work on both of her breasts, which actually aroused Aya even more. She let out a huge moan at this pleasure.

"Oh, god..." Aya moaned.

He really want to change positions, but he decided to keep the position as it is. After all, her ankle need to heal.

Kyle decided to go harder and faster, thrusting in a medium pace. They could hear his balls smacking her pussy nicely. To triple the pleasure, he rubbed her sex gently so she can have a second orgasm. And it was working. Aya moaned very loud as he did the thrusting, rubbing and sucking on her nipples. They share an passionate kiss as he went in a extra fast pace, thrusting very fast.

He was getting tired from thrusting so much, but he didn't want to stop. He want to keep going until they came together. Suddenly, he started to leak a lot of pre-cum, signaling that he was going to explode in a little bit. As she began to leak fluids too. With all the thrusting he'd made, he knew he was going to have a huge orgasm.

Finally, after five minutes of hard thrusting, he finally lost it.

"Aya, I'm gonna cum..." Kyle moaned before shouting. "I'M GONNA CUUUUM!"

"M-me too!" Aya shouted out as well.

With one final thrust, Aya had let out a very loud shout from the roof:

"OHHHHHHHHHHH, KYLE!"

Aya had clenched the bedsheets harder as she felt every stream of cum shoot right inside her like a baster. Kyle moaned through several times, shooting his seed deep inside her pussy successfully, filling her womb up fully. That was enough to made Aya have a second orgasm as she squirted all around his cock. She let out a huge sigh as she was finally pleased by him. It was the most wonderful feeling she'd have in her life.

Kyle had finally wore himself out so much that he collapsed into her on the bed, trying to breathe in from the amazing sex he had with Aya. On the other hand, Aya was also so beat that she brush his hair and catching her breath as well.

30 minutes had passed and so far, the rain seemed to finally lighten up a little. It was still raining, but at least it calmed down for now.

Kyle decided to snuggle up besides her, carefully not moving her sprained ankle. Knowing that Aya is still awake, he looked at her.

"So what do you think?"

"You were...amazing. Never had a man do this to me before." Aya smiled.

"I'm glad this is your first. And no matter what happens, I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you too, Kyle." Aya said to him, right before sharing one passionate kiss with her lover.

And then, they continued to sleep all through the night.

Little did they know, they were being watched. And through a video camera...

...it happens to be Eve.

She woke up when they started talking and sneak out of her room to see what's going on. By the time Eve got there, she saw this love-making and recorded it.

"I can't wait to show this to everyone in Manhattan!" Eve said. "My sister had finally confessed her feelings to him."

But before she could sneak away...

...she was caught by Aya!

"Eve, what the hell are you doing?" Aya said before giving a glare. "And did you taped the whole thing?"

"Um, I didn't! I-" Suddenly, Eve ran out the door with the video camera.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kyle yelled as he decided to chase her.

Now Aya was alone in the bedroom. Even though they got caught, Aya said these words before falling asleep:

"Well, look like I'm finally satisfied..."

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the end of the story! Sorry if the ending was shocking to you.
> 
> What do you think, folks? Wanna see more Aya/Kyle? Then, show that comment button some love and give a kudo. Until next time, support this pairing and do artwork and/or fanfiction of them. I love to see that!
> 
> Peace!


End file.
